New Mother
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin is upset that Isshin is remarrying. Toshiro -her boyfriend- stays by her side to look after her.


The sound of a glass smashing was all they had heard, as it echoed through the air. The air became heavy around the house. There was a two on one situation. Karin stared at her father and the woman in anger.

"You are replacing mum!" She yelled out then ran out the house only to bump into her brother. He was shocked to see Karin upset. He wrapped his arms around her as she gripped his clothes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Karin just broke out of his hold and ran out the gate. Ichigo wanted to chase after her but first he wanted her to calm down. She didn't like people seeing her cry. Ichigo just shrugged and walked in his house with Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku Momo and Toshiro behind him.

Ichigo froze when he saw his English teacher sitting on his couch beside his dad.

"Hello, Miss Saito. What are you doing here?" Rukia leaned against the door frame beside Ichigo. She was also her English teacher as well.

"Ichigo, me and Yuki are getting married," Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked to the wall to see the mural of his mother was gone. Ichigo clenched his fists until he was drawing blood from his hand. He had bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Why? Why are you replacing mum?"

"My kids are all grown up. They don't need me to depend on them. You have your 'university', your sisters are in the last year of school. I know Yuzu has Jinta and Karin has a secret boyfriend that she refuses to tell me," Ichigo looked to Yuzu who shrugged. Ichigo was now making a mental 'to do list': first, kill Jinta. Second, find Karin's boyfriend and kill him as well.

"Mum didn't leave, she died! You said that she was your world! Why are you are getting rid of that!" Ichigo was pulled back by Rukia.

"Congratulations, Mr Kurosaki," she said as no one else was. "Go and find Karin," she whispered to him. "Where did captain Hitsugaya go?" Everyone looked around the area for the small captain. He was small so he was hard to find.

* * *

><p>Karin sat on the fence while Toshiro was holding her bleeding hand. He was sitting sideways taking out pieces of glass from her hand. She winced as the little shards was being removed. His eyes was concentrated on her hand.<p>

"Are you going to speak to me about it?" Karin shook her head. He leaned forward and kissed her head. Karin gladly accepted his kiss. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He went back to taking the pieces of shards out of her hand. "I wish you would tell me. I'm missing a meeting to be here for you because you were crying."

"You didn't need to come straight away. I didn't want you to see me cry," Karin wiped her eyes with her spare hand. Toshiro placed a small blue orb on her hand. The small cuts were slowly healing. She watched as slowly the wound closed up until there was no sign of the wound at all. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He skilfully placed a hand on her waist and held her there. Karin enjoyed the taste of his lips on her mouth. She closed her eyes and melted into it more.

"Go back, they are probably wondering where you have ran off to and I have no excuse," Karin said as she broke the kiss. Toshiro just sighed and stood up and walked away. Karin watched as he walked away from her. Karin went back to staring up at the sky as the tears slipped from her face.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Karin still wasn't home yet. Toshiro knew she was still sitting on the railing but he needed Ichigo to go and collect her. He looked out the window thinking about his upset girlfriend. He noticed that others had figured out how her sadness but he still didn't know why she was crying.<p>

"Where is Karin?" Isshin asked as he entered the living room with Miss Saito. Toshiro noticed the change in Ichigo's behaviour as soon as they entered the room.

"Don't know," he said coldly to him. "Should of thought about that before you got engaged to her English teacher," Toshiro finally figured out how why she was upset. Her father was re-marrying and replacing her own mother. "I'm going to find Karin and bring her back," Ichigo said as stormed out the house.

Toshiro was sitting on the couch when Karin came back home. She had plopped herself down beside him in a huff. He leaned into her as he could feel the cold of her.

"You're cold, go and get warmed up," he whispered into her ear. Karin nodded and walked to her room and got changed.

She came back down in red long sleeved t-shirt with a teddy holding a present on it a matching trousers with mutiple prints of the teddy and the present around her trousers. She sat next to Toshiro, practically sitting on top of him. He placed a hand on her lap as she stared at the TV.

"I know why you are upset, want to speak to me about it?" Karin shook her head and continued to stare ahead.

"Brother is coming," she only whispered and leaned away from Toshiro. Her knees just touching him as she lazed on the couch. One of her hands was behind her back and Toshiro used her body as a block for them to hold hands. He held Karin's hand as he stroked it with his own. He loved the feel of her soft supple hands. "I will tell you tonight when everyone is sleeping."

"Karin I will be going to my bed early. I'm tired."

"I'll be sneaking in to your bed to-" Karin stopped talking when her brother entered the room. He sat on the other side of Karin and patted her head.

"I know how you feel. It's awkward seeing a teacher who we really don't get on with, replace our mum but dad is happy, we should be happy for them. I live in the soul society. Yuzu will be moving out to live with her boyfriend and you will be moving in with your boyfriend," Karin and Toshiro madly blushed. Toshiro just coughed and hid his face so the heat would run out them.

"I haven't even talked to him about moving in. He knows how much I want to be a footballer so I don't want to move away from the school," Toshiro listened to every word, she had said. He was about to ask her to move in with him but he is glad that he hadn't embarrassed himself.

"Who is the mystery man?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Not telling," Karin cheekily said as she intertwined fingers with Toshiro. Ichigo pouted as she wouldn't tell anyone. "I'll kick his ass, if he hurts me."

"As long as it is painful," Karin laughed and sat up still holding his hand. Toshiro wanted to say that he wasn't ever going to hurt her but he managed to squeeze her hand, with those thoughts put into the squeeze. "I do want to meet him. I won't pummel him. Well, depends on if I like him or not," Karin heard Toshiro gulp and slightly giggled.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was lying in the guests bed, waiting for Karin to join him. They hadnt slept beside each other at all, so he thought she might not of came. When he heard a gentle knock on the door, he knew it was her. Karin slowly opened the door and creeped in. Toshiro moved to one side of the bed and pulled the covers back to allow her to enter. Karin sat on the bed and swung her legs around in the bed. Toshiro flicked the covers back over her and looked at her awkwardly.<p>

"You can come closer, if you want. Only if you want to though," Karin slowly moved closer to him. She was terribly blushing. Karin could feel that he had trousers on but no shirt at all.

"Are you bare chested?" Karin asked as she lay like she was in a coffin.

"Yeah, do you want me to wear a shirt?" He too was lying in the same position.

"No," it was barely audible but he could here her. He turned round and faced her. Karin did the same. He held his hand out for her to take and which she did. He felt her rest her face in his chest as she slowly cried. "He is replacing my mum," Toshiro wrapped an arm around her frame. He rolled over onto his back so he could hold her in a better position. Karin just sobbed onto his chest. "She is my English teacher. She despises my whole family. Why the hell is she wanting to marry my dad!" Toshiro kissed her wet cheek.

"Are you upset because your dad is remarrying or the fact that it's a teacher, who you don't like?" He said as he wiped her tears.

"I don't want my dad remarrying and especially to that witch!" She growled at the thought of her dad and the witch spending their life together.

"Your dad is happy. I'm sure that she just fills a little bit of a void that he was when your mothers died. She will never fill the void completely of your mother but she does make him happy. Shouldn't that count?" Karin started to stop her tears from falling.

"She is only filing a little void in my dad's heart. She will never be his sun but his earth. My dad is only the moon," Toshiro kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest. Her hand was resting on his body. "Be my date to the wedding. I can't do it alone," Toshiro nodded and kissed her hair as he began to drift of to sleep.

"I love you, Karin."

"I love you, Toshiro. That was the first time, you and I have admitted it to each other."

* * *

><p>Karin woke up early and headed to the kitchen who was greeted by Ms Saito and her father. Karin glared at the woman then went to the fridge for some orange juice. Isshin just looked to his daughter who had sat at the table with some orange juice.<p>

"Karin, eat, if you are going to the football," Karin got up of her seat as when her dad finished speaking, her toasted popped. She sat back down and slowly ate her breakfast so she didn't get indigestion.

Next up, was Toshiro who had placed a shirt on. Karin blushed as it was a vest top. She could see his well sculptured muscles. He sat beside Karin with a cup of tea that she had discreetly made. Karin snuck her hand under the table and grasped his hand. He could tell that she was not happy. He stroked her thumb, softly. They didn't look at each other but their hands just told them that they were there.

"Karin, I want you to a bridesmaid for the wedding," Karin squeezed his hand a bit tightly. She looked up from her toast and looked to her father.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding, in private," Isshin stood up and lead Karin to the clinic so they could talk.

Karin took a comfortable seat on one of the beds. Isshin sat on his spinning chair in front of the bed.

"Have you told her about your roots. The fact the most of us can see the dead. That she could be in harms way of our spiritual pressure...You can't marry her if you can't tell her about us and if she can't understand and accept that, she can't be apart of us. Also, I was talking to someone, they suggested that she is only filling a small gap left by mum but she could never fill the gap," Isshin saw the tears flowing from her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will tell her and if she doesn't understand, we will not be wed. If she does understand, can I have your permission to get married and meet this secret boyfriend?" Karin wrapped her arms around him.

"You have my permission but please don't embarrass him," Karin kissed her dads cheek then ran up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

><p>Karin stood behind the doors in a dark blue dress. A light blue bow was tied around her waist. The dress had a very high neck line and didn't show anything. Karin's bust was perfectly formed for the dress. Her date was hiding in the corridor that lead to the room. Ichigo had Rukia for his date. Yuzu had Jinta for her date and Karin was hiding Toshiro. Many times people thought she didn't have a date and was lying about having a boyfriend.<p>

It was only Karin and Toshiro in the room as they were waiting for their cue to walk out. He had Karin backed up against the wall with his arm snaked around her waist as he was forcefully kissing her. Her hands were in his hair as they kissed.

"Miss Karin it's your turn to walk out," said the usher of the hall. Karin looked herself in the mirror and tried to fix herself up. Toshiro linked arms with her and they walked side by side each other. He was scared that her family would totally reject him. It was one of the main reasons, they didn't tell anyone. He glanced to Karin and gently kissed her cheek. Karin smirked and walked through the doors with Toshiro on her arm.

Her dad, Ichigo, Yuzu, Rangiku and Rukia were shocked to see captain Hitsugaya. Karin tightened her grip on his forearm. Toshiro moved in closer to her to calm her nerves. She glanced up at him and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. As they walked down the aisle many people stared at them. It was their first time revealing their relationship to anyone. He had guessed that many people had thought that he was was just a replacement as they didn't believe Karin could have a boyfriend.

As they got to the bottom, Karin sat beside Ichigo with Toshiro on her other side. She could feel his glare as Toshiro held her hand throughout the whole reception. Toshiro knew that she was upset so he rested his head on her shoulder. As her father recited his vows, he saw Karin tearing up. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be alright," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>Karin and Toshiro were in the hall where the reception was going on. Karin was sitting on Toshiro's lap as her family danced on the dance floor. He rubbed circles on her back as they watched her family. They had already been hassled by her family once they announced that they were dating. Karin had to protect him from her brother. Toshiro hugged into her back as they watched her family.<p>

"Would you like to dance at the next song?" Karin nodded her head and sat on the chair beside him. She was glaring at the fact the some of the teachers Karin hated were there with their husbands or partners. Toshiro placed a hand on her bare knee and observed as Ichigo and Rukia danced with one another.

Once the song ended and the new one played, Toshiro lead Karin to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck. They both slowly rocked their hips to the sway of the music. He just stared into her grey orbs as they danced. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. Karin smirked and kissed him back.

Yuzu and Jinta stared as the couple made out while they danced. Yuzu was shocked to see her sister being so intimate with anyone. She always thought that Karin didn't believe in love so she didn't try to peruse any guys.

After the song ended she watched as Karin grabbed his hand lead him out of the hotels ballroom. She was giggling and he was smiling. Yuzu blushed as she assumed they were going to be doing naughty things with one another.

Karin and Toshiro walked to their hotel room as Isshin assigned his children to sleep with their boyfriends or girlfriend. Karin opened the door and pulled Toshiro into the room. She saw her luggage was waiting by the double bed. She grabbed her suitcase and flung it on the bed. She brought out her nightdress and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Toshiro just stripped down into his boxers and then placed his pyjama bottoms on.

He blushed when he saw Karin come through in a light fabric nightdress that just reached her butt. It was slightly see through so he could see the shape of her body. She had let her hair fall to her shoulders. He could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Toshiro stared at her lovely legs and arms and chest. It was light fitting around her chest so could see her round breasts.

Toshiro took her suitcase of the bed and climbed into the bed. Karin was next to join him in the bed. He pinned Karin to the bed and began to forcefully kiss her lips. He traced his fingers on her top thigh. Karin was scared that he wouldn't hold back but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He loved the feel of her supple legs wrap around his waist. He slipped a tongue into her mouth and circled his own tongue around hers. He felt her arm wrap around her body. He began to kiss her down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva. Karin gave of a slight moans and pushed him off her.

"I'm not ready go further," Toshiro nodded and a gentle pecked her lips before he rolled off her and lay beside her. She could see his eyelids coming to a close. She turned the light off and cuddled into his bare chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Karin and Toshiro headed to breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Karin sat at a table with her father, brother, Yuzu, Jinta, Rukia and her new step mum. She would never call her mum. She was just there to make her father happy.<p>

"Am I going to receive grandchild soon?" Karin glared at him and shook her head. "I want grandchildren!" He wined. Toshiro and Jinta and Ichigo blushed as they knew it involved getting sexy with their girlfriend.

"Speak to Ichigo about grandchild, I ain't giving you any," Ichigo and Rukia blushed at her words. Toshiro held her hand as he knew she was scared to have sex with him so he had to wait for her to be ready.

"Karin!" Ichigo whined. "You went to bed during the party, you and Toshiro get up to anything?"

"No! We slept! We were tired from getting up at half six," Toshiro looked to Karin's new 'mother', she didn't seem interested in the conversation at all. He glared at her and went back to focus on his girlfriend. She wouldn't last a year with them. They were too crazy but he loved that about them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
